fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/GD Gaming Studios
(placeholder for official image coming soon) Day 1 (April 12) WELCOME! Hello, everybody. My name is Dylan, and I am the CEO of GD Gaming Studios. Today is the start of the Fantendo Anniversary Showcase. We have some very important announcements.Today we will focus on some certain games. First is the upcoming GD Festival, a party game built around the many different characters in the studios, as well as two third party characters. White of Zentech Studios is the first third-party character. We are going to keep the second third-party a secret. We also are going to announce a new racing game, GD: Realm Boost. We have a lot of different games coming out for different genres to appeal to all different sorts of people. Similar to GD Festival, this game will also have many 3rd party characters. As you can see, 3rd party characters seem to be a small recurring element of these games.' We will try to include more 3rd parties in our games.' This is for a couple of reasons. We want players from all different companies to experience our work, and to compliment a new feature that we will introduce. We would like to introduce GD Network. GD Network is a social network online where you can join groups based on what games you play, what events you attend, and even groups based on the different developers in the Studios. You can send messages, create topics, and even chat with developers and other group members. That's all we have for today. Day 2 (April 13) Welcome back to the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase for GD Gaming Studios. We are unfortunately running a little late, so we ask that you please be patient while we try to catch up on info.Today, we would like to reveal a ton of info on our upcoming IP and console release game for the GD Realm, Legacy Of The Z Verse. Legacy Of The Z Verse was first revealed during the Fantendo Carnival Showcase. It stars Empress Araceli in a post-apocalyptic/medieval world. The plot is as follows:"Empress Araceli is the one in charge of many people in the Z-Verse, a devastating planet coated with flames and broken structures, at the end of a ring of planets. After struggling to keep up with the constant needs of her withering planet, she takes the impossible role of breaking her planet out of orbit and crashing into the A-Verse. Doing so causes a whole new world to form at the cost of the others, and while it might look like a friendly blend of all the planets, the leaders of the planets must take action together to stop an uprising evil..." The game is a mix between many different genres. The game takes place in an open world (The Z-Verse for the beginning, the Recreation for the rest of the game) where you can explore freely. You have one main weapon, the Silver Blade, a giant sword that Araceli carries around. However, you can upgrade it to act as different weapons, such as grapplers, guns, and boomerangs. You can also equip your sword with different element powers such as fire and ice. The secondary helper, Sir Jordus, can use different weapons in general, allowing for very strategetic combinations. Battles come in various different forms. The most common form is freestyle battling, in which you battle right on the open world although often within a set range, and you can attack directly. Many knights from other kingdoms will challenge you to more RPG styled battles where each player takes turns attacking for a set time. Due to the different effects that some weapons can do, the secondary character plays a larger role. The most strategetic types of battles are against higher ranking members of kingdoms such as queens and kings, where you play a live chess-styled game commanding your army, which grows stronger as you build more alliances with the kingdoms. The game has many different dungeons to explore and requests to fill, although unlike most games these can mostly be done in whichever order you please, although the game is structured enough to give a basic idea of order. Asides from exploring, building trust with kingdoms is a key component of the game. There are 25 different kingdoms to befriend, and having more allies provides many benefits such as more basic warriors that assist you in battles, better fortune, and even a better ending for the game. The game will be released sometime in 2016 in stores. It will also be released on a new feature for the GD Realm: GD Intershop. GD Intershop is an online shop where you can download different apps for your GD Realm such as games, apps such as Youtube or Netflix, and other basic activities. Most games released in stores will also be on the Intershop for a cheaper price. Money can be added via credit cards and bank accounts directly or buying special gift cards with codes. Buying things on the Intershop can get you special features for other apps such as discounts and premium features. That's all for today. Stay tuned for the finale. Day 3 (April 14) Welcome back. Today is the final day of the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase. Today we'll mostly be revealing info on past games, including a couple of new ones and a super special announcement.First up, a little bit of info on Danny's Adventure 2. As you know, there are 4 main playable characters in this game. The 2 newcomers are Anton and Kaine. Notably, they are unique because they have special attacks even without bottles. Anton can use his sword, and Kaine uses a candy cane looking wand called the Swirl Cane. Did you know Kaine was actually made by someone else?In addition, due to the exclusion of Missions Mode, we've tweaked a few things. Tank Dozer and Sun Race are two minigames. There's also a Gallery mode. You can view trophies of things collected by completing achievements and replace stickers. There are some pretty cool trophies. Danny wielding his upcoming sword, the true antagonist of the game who is not seen in the game asides from its trophy, and a super secret about Kaine...? We'll also have fan art displayed using GD Network features.Next up, some more information on the previously confirmed Project Jr. which is now confirmed to be released under the title of Rhythm Sky. The characters now have official names as well. "Skips" is now known as Fleuri, and the previously unnamed chief character goes by the name of Chief Goreigan. This is a music based game with over 30 different default songs and even more by purchasing packs. As you start a music track, you'll notice colored music notes. The main point of the game is to accumulate enough points within each song to reach the next. Color coded notes are the main source of points, and each color points to a certain button. Red would be A, for example, and blue would mean B. There's other ways we incorporate the different buttons into the game, and if you successfully complete each action with it's corresponding button you'll add more beats to the music. The music might even come from other games! Now onto the new games. The first of them is Capestar, for the GD Port and GD Realm. It will be available on the Intershop before stores. The game is a ball and paddle game where your ball is the aptly named Capestar, and you need to collect as many items as you can before your star can transfer to the next level. You can make your own stages as well, and share them via the GD Network. Second is the game Molecular, which is one of our older ideas for a game. It stars a scientist named Doctor Howard Arrins, a very successful person who has recently created a machine that can reshape and rearrange particles of matter, creating new objects. To test this theory, he creates our protagonist, which he affectionately names Deww, a rearranged load of water constructed in the form of a living human body. Deww is the star of a 3D Platformer, but he's unique among other platforming characters. For one, he cannot jump. His main way of crossing gaps is using an aimable grappling hook of water. He can also hide from enemies by transforming into a puddle. His main draw is that every level features at least 1 different rearrangement form for Deww, from transforming into giant weapons like hammers and cannons into quick paced travelers like motorcycles and helicopters. Our final game is still a work of progress, but it will come with the tentative title of Polar. This game stars Fuoco, the Fuelyx, a race of wild animals who have escaped a wildfire and lives with another pack. It also stars the last surviving member of a race called the Neiti, named Ghiaccio. The story is said to take place in a more natural form of Earth, yet in an era of apocalypse. And finally, for the super secret thing. If you're a good noticer, you'll see we have a game for the GD Realm that has never been touched on by us. The game is called The Probably Amazing Adventures Of The Butt Unicorn And The Magical Girl. It's a super secret game, but based on what we have so far we can promise this will be a great game. Coming 2016. And that is all we have for the Showcase. Here's to another batch of merry years at Fantendo! Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:GD Gaming Studios Category:Subpages